ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
High-ho, Erekob, away!
2 months ago Kyzan sat at the desk in her office at Plumber H.Q. The desk was made of a bright yellow wood, A cup of what looked like purple sludge in a dainty cup and saucer sat atop the desk, along with an action figure of a boy with a jacket and goggles, with machines growing out of his arms, and a tee-shirt labled "Reactor Bob" written on it. Also on the desk was her computer. The Office itself was your standard office, blank metal walls with a carpet and a window showing the infinite nothingness of space, as well as a clock above it. Across the computer, was a list of names. Kyzan scrolling through them. "Alright, next..." she scrolled through the names "Erekob... Bring up his file." she said. the computer brought up a full profile of the Citrakayan. "Subject Erekob. Born: stardate 43989.1. Applied to Plumbers: stardate 44824.5. Passout day: stardate 44936.8. Grade: S-grade Sniper, Top of class with full honours." the computer stated in a female monotone. "Service Record?" askeed Kyzan. "6 months frontline service. Distinguished Medal of Honour." "That's one of the highest honours, and after only 6 months...? Bring up the report of the mission." she ordered. 1 month before that In a Dingy bar on Hathor, a number of rather shady looking characters were having their usual drink, at the back of the bar, crooks kept walking to a door and being let through into the back. A lone Sotoraggian at the bar watched them with intent, before slipping off his stool and walking to the door. A Splixson opened a small slot in the door. "Password." The Sotoraggian grunted a few words before the door opened and he stepped inside. Inside, a number of chairs were gathered around a small stage. Several gangs were taking their seats. The Scalare Brothers (A pair of Pyronites) Dogg and Boen (A Vulpemancer and Transylian) The Yawmai family (A family of Orishan's), just to name a few. The Sotoraggian sat down in the audience, it was a few minutes before a small Florauna walked out onto the stage and up to a Podium. "Good Evening, Gentlemen." it said. "As you all know, today will be a very special auction. Only one item on the billing, and that is this..." a pair of Splixson's carrieed a large cannon onto the stage. "A Null-Void projector, donated by our benefactor, Doctor P. Just imagine it, you can do whatever you want, and if you are thrown in the Null-Void, you can be out again in minutes." it said. But was cut off as the Sotoraggian fired a rocket at the Null-Void Porjector, blasting it to pieces. Then, several weapons sprung up from his armour to stick everyone up. "PLUMBERS! NOBODY MOVE!!!" he roared. Everyone looked around at him, most of them not looking amused, before pulling out their own weapons and pointing them straight at him. "Sotoraggian armour, try punching through it with those pea-shooters, i dare you." he said. An immediate fire-fight broke out. Although, the Sotoraggian was no longer there. instead, he was out the door and down the street in the blink of an eye. Hiding in an alleyway. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?" yelled a voice in the Sotoraggian's earpiece. "EREKOB, YOU WERE ORDERED TO OBSERVE ONLY!!!" The Sotoraggian removed his helmet to reveal his Citrakayan face. "You don't understand, sir, they had a Null-Void Projector, If they activated it, who knows who they could release." he said. "So, when do I get my Evac?" "Well, you just annoyed a LOT of powerful people in that area. Looks like they bought the local air-traffic control, your evac ship is just getting static." "So... I'm stuck?" he asked. "For the moment... This is why you were supposed to observe." replied the commander. Erekob exhaled heavily, then heard a strange sound, before the The Scalare brothers rocketted towards him, landing. and blasting him with fire. Erekob was quick to run out of their way. Running down the street at breakneck speed. "HELL!!!" he yelled. He tapped his earpiece "COME IN FOR A FLY-BY, I'LL JET PACK UP TO YOU." "Alright, Ground Control is going to go nuts..." Replied the earpiece. Taking a few larger strides, before jumping up, the jet-pack roaring to life as he shot upwards towards a Plumber-Ship that was flying low, the ship opened an airlock. for Erekob to land in, just as he was about to land, his jet-pack was hit by a laser-blast from one of the Yawmai Family, throwing him off-course, missing his target and falling towards the ground. Entering free-fall, he fell towards a building, hitting the side of the wall, he began to run down it, hitting the street running, he continued running. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW!?!?" yelled Erekob. "I don't know... Just keep running." Erekob rounded a corner into an alleyway, running straight into the outstretched arm of Boen. Erekob was knocked clean off his feet from the impact and hit the ground with an almighty bang. He then felt Boen's foot make contact with his chest, smashing him into the alley-wall. Boen grabbed him by the scruff. "You made big mistake." he said. "You robbed me of powerful tech. I rob you of pathetic life." He grabbed the back of Erekobs head with his hand and smashed it into the wall, before throwing him down the alley, into the jaws of Dogg. Dogg shook him like a ragdoll. However, was blasted in the face by Erekobs wrist-mounted blaster. causing it to drop him, "DOGG!!!" Boen yelled before charging at him. Erekob reached onto his back and took out a folding Sniper Rifle, resting it on his arm, he shot Boen clean through the knee. Causing him to fall to the floor. Erekob cuffed them both, but as he finished, was blasted off his feet by water. He rolled, before getting up and looking, to see the Scalare Brothers. "You got Dogg and Boen, but the Scalare's are not people you mess with." said Ilik Scalare. "You got that right, Ilik." replied Terrick Scalare. Blasting flames at him, Erekob began running around them, creating a vortex and sucking away their oxygen, dousing their flames and rendering Ilik unconscious, however, Terrick was smart enough to stick his foot out and trip up Erekob, sending him sprawling into the wall. They both sat for about a minute, Terrick steadying his breathing, whilst Erekob checked himself. He spat out a large glob of blood. "Dammit..." he muttered. lightly poking his nose, but wincing as it was clearly broken. He then got up as he saw Terrick do the same, but unlike the Scalare, he almost immediately fell over. His leg was bleeding heavily, he probably broke that as well from the impact. Erekob pointed his wrist at the Pyronite and a rocket flew at him, blasting him against the wall, but he wasn't down, he pushed off and punched Erekob in the stomach, Erekob replied with a lightning fast series of jabs across the pyronites face, then kicking him hard in the shin. Finally, he locked his hands together and hammer-punched the Scalare into unconsciousness. He then fell to the ground himself. Leaning against a wall. He tapped his earpiece "Erekob... Reporting... I just took down Dogg and Boen, and the Scalare brothers... In pretty bad shape..." he said. "You don't even know the meaning." said a voice from the end of the alley. Erekob looked to see a mid-sized, brown Orishan. "Ma, Pa, Obida, Ulrea, Preski. Come lookie what I found." Several more Orishan appeared. The largest patted him on the shoulder. "Good job, Borrin." he said. "Looks like this boy done messed with the Yawmai family. Not smart, not smart at all." He walked over to Erekob and bent down, grabbing Erekobs face with his hand. "See, My brother... These kids, Uncle Wignamo is stuck in the Null-Void, doing 80 to life. We need him back, because... Well, we just ain't a happy family without 'im, is we kids?" he asked. the 3 smallest Orishans walked towards Erekob and pulled out pistols. "No, Pa." they replied. Pointing it at him. In one Frantic move, he managed to swing his leg and kick himself free, before limping rather fast away, luckily avoiding a shower of laser-fire... Most of the shower, as he was hit in the shoulder by a blaster bolt. Sending him sprawling onto his back and passing out. Back to Kyzan "The report says just as they were about to finish him off, the Plumbers got their for the rescue. Says he didn't wake up for 2 weeks." she said to Jim. "Wow... Poor guy..." replied Jim. "But a Snap-shot from the hip with a Sniper Rifle, taking down Boen? The kids good in my books, Sign him up for Flushout." he said. Kyzan approved his name in the database. Category:Episodes